


Love to Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack has Maya pinned, and Maya is more than willing to engage in a different kind of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic, please be gentle with me. ;w;

Jack's got a gun pressed up to Maya's temple, the cool metal pressing into her skin. She has a gun on him too, her finger on the trigger.

"I know you're not gonna shoot me, siren."

"What the hell makes you think that, jackass?"

"I dunno, maybe the fact that you foolishly leave your video feed on for your ECHO."

Jack can see Maya's eyes light up with something. Is it fear? Fury? Or maybe embarrassment.

Maya jabs the barrel of the gun further into the false skin of his mask.

"You saw, and heard, nothing."

"Oh, I know what I saw, kitten. And it was you. Even the vault hunter can't resist me, can she?"

"Shut the fuck up before I blow your fucking brains out, Jack."

"Feisty, are we?"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you here and now."

Before Maya could even say a word, Jack has her gun is his free hand, pushing his own back into the holster and slamming Maya against the wall of a building. He's got one hand around her throat, lightly squeezing, and the other on the wall, supporting him. He leans in until she can feel his breath warm on her neck and collarbone.

"Like I said, even the vault hunter can't resist Handsome Jack."

She turns her head away from him, trying to find a way out from his death grip.

“That’s n-not a reason, jackass. And you didn’t answer my question.” Maya hisses.

Jack tightens the hand around Maya’s thin neck, his fingers pressing in deeper, making her choke and bruises already forming from the sheer force he’s putting on her. He could just tighten his hand, and no more Vault Hunter. But he wanted something from her.

“You already know the reason, you’ve known it ever since you came on this craphole of a planet.”

“As if!”

He leans in even closer, so close Maya could just lean forward and finally kiss him-

“Are you even listening to me?” His voice snaps Maya out of her daydream, his mismatched blue and green eyes boring into her grey ones.

“I- I-“ Maya looked away from Jack again, trying to focus on something, something other than him.

Jack lets go of Maya’s throat and grabs her chin and makes her look up at him. An action that Maya could see as flirting. 

Maya squints her eyes shut, preparing for the cool metal of her own gun to press up against her temple, and for the hot blast of the barrel launching the bullet that could set her of fire, or melt her skin, or shock her. Any one of those would be acceptable, just as long as she could respawn at a New-U station somewhere other than Opportunity. Respawning in the acid of the Caustic Caverns would be better than being killed by him.

But she feels his lips on hers instead, gentle, despite how arrogant and annoying he was, he was gentle. And Maya’s eyes snap open in shock and she sees him, right there. Like this was a dream, a really, really, fucking messed up dream. And Maya can feel Jack pressing closer to her, the heat radiating off of him onto her and it's making her blush redder and it feels good but it shouldn't but she loves it.  
And she actually starts kissing him back, she stops trying to lean back towards the wall and she leans into the kiss, into Jack, and because he's loosened his grip on her hands she slips out of his hold and clutches to his jacket like a lifeline. And when he pulls away from her she's panting and staring at him, Jack looking down on her with a look of sympathy.   
"It's okay kitten, everyone loves Handsome Jack, even Vault Hunters." He says, bitterly sweet.  
"Fuck you"  
"Gladly~"


End file.
